Tony's christmas angels
by special agent Ali
Summary: Written for third season, its Christmas time and Tony thinks of his old partner and real love. Can there ever be Tiva love or is Tate too strong? Will the team pull Tony out of his slump before it kills him? will Christmas be joyous? Read and review pleas
1. the angel Kate Todd

_Angel_. Tony hadn't realized there were so many meanings to that word until she was gone. And once she was gone there was only one meaning that mattered. A woman in a white robe with wings and a halo who sits on heaven's clouds and watches over the good people of the world, God's wonderful creations, His children. She sits on top of Christmas trees, her beauty shining brightly above the twinkling lights. Until one night, she fell and a friendship was shattered.

Kate Todd and Anthony DiNozzo were partners and friends for life, and that Christmas after her body was laid under the rich soil he recreated her beauty into an exquisite doll, the angel.

It was a cold morning and Tony felt it as he shivered in his heavy coat. Three months had passed since he placed his flower on her coffin. It was now December eleventh and Tony felt like Ebenezer Scrooge the penny pincher miser of Christmas Spirit. Little did he know that he would soon be experiencing a Christmas carol of his own.

The wind howled and the snow stung the special agent's face as he wrestled with the snow that had blanketed his car. To his annoyance when he finally found the door handle and climbed in, it wouldn't start. After a few wheezing noises the engine roared and Tony smiled with relief.

His path to work, however, was blocked by a fallen tree that hadn't been able to handle the snow. Frustrated he turned off to a side road only to find it led to a free-standing building. It was an antiques shop that was holding a special. A bright red sign hung in the window and in florescent green was written "Handmade Angels:

"Angels huh, too bad I have no angel," Tony said to himself, sighing miserably. Sighing he stuck a hand in his coat pocket for a mint and touched a piece of paper and took it out.

"What in the world, oh it's only you Kate, must have fallen out of the album, god I miss you" Tony said to the little picture.

"Kate, you always were following me around" he then said and chuckled as though there was someone else enjoying his little joke. With another look at the sign he had an idea. "I'm not sure what memories this will create, since you aren't around Kate but maybe it will help somehow" he said and it was settled.

He walked into the store, a small ding of a bell announcing his arrival. A chubby, short man with a twirled moustache came out of a back room and smiled at him.

"Why good morning young fellow how may I help you" he said pleasantly and Tony gave him a small smile.

"Good morning, I saw your sign and I'd like an angel," he said. The man smiled.

"Wonderful, Angels truly bring out the best of Christmas don't they?" the man asked and Tony nodded. "You know I started this a long time ago when I was a young boy, I was carving this angel and my when my mother saw it, she cried, I've been making angels since" The old man carried on as though Tony were a statue.

"That's great sir, look I'm really busy can you make out my bill and I'll come back for her later" Tony said and the man turned and frowned.

"Of course" he said politely and gently took the photo from Tony's hand. "She is beautiful, though to me all men and women are, the lord is a wonderful man just like his son for whom we praise Christmas Eve" the man said with a smile and Tony chuckled.

"I know the story, listen I really have to go" Tony said his patience running thin, the man was another good Santa but Tony just wasn't in the mood did no one understand?

"Right, but first what shall I inscribe on the angels locket, she needs a name" he said and Tony sighed.

"Kate, I'll be back later for her"

"I'll be waiting, what is your name son?" The man asked as Tony turned and touched the doorknob.

"It's Tony" Tony responded and opened the door but paused. "Happy holidays …."

"Tom, have a good day Tony, may the lord bless you" Tom said and Tony smiled slightly.

"You too Tom" he said and left the door and the bell chimed once more.

Even with Tom's warm smiles and cheery good heart Tony still felt sullen and depressed. He soon forgot about the store and its warmness as yet another day of murder arrived.

Ten minutes later he entered the building when a thought occurred. There was an award ceremony taking place and Gibbs would be getting another award that he would have to accept.

"Great just what I need now, Jen is so not going to be happy about this" he muttered and went off to the room where he found the team.

"There he is Abs, now will you get your nails out of my arm" Tony heard the youngest agent Tim McGee complain and he chuckled.

"Hey sweetie, I was so worried about you, doing okay?" Abby asked when he sat in between her and Ziva. Tony nodded but Abby could tell he wasn't, if she was anyone else he would have told them to mind their own business, but as Abby hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder he could only sigh and breathe in the nice smell of her jet black hair tied in pigtails.

Jenny soon called out Gibbs name and Tony eased Abby off and walked up and gave Jen his best apologetic smile.

"Good evening" he began but no one was interested in the DiNozzo speech, they wanted LJ Gibbs the man of the hour and it only made Tony feel like he had been shot in the chest.

As though being ignored hurt enough, the tightness in his chest went worst as he got into the squad room and corrected another idiom for Ziva. Her glare made him chuckle and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He liked Ziva, he knew that but he couldn't like her that much, it wasn't possible.

He had never told anyone his feelings, it didn't seem manly. McGee saw him as a playboy who adored movies. Abby, well she was hard to read but Tony knew she was suspicious and Kate gossiped to her but would she admit she liked him too?

He had liked Kate, no he loved her, it was the whole kit caboodle, the teases, jealousy, even trespassing into her stuff just to find out who she was with, it was total love and it was gone.

It was a week later, Christmas Eve that Tony returned to the shop due to a three car pile up. He smiled as he saw the same shop that now had its windows painted with kids building a snowman, Santa coming down the chimney and so many great memories.

Tom displayed Jesus and the wise men in front and he took in a deep breath of the cold winter fresh air and walked in with the same bell ringing his arrival. Tom came out from the back and Tony was happy this time to see him smile.

"Merry Christmas Tom, I guess I got sidetracked, is Kate ready for me?" he asked with a wonderful young boyish smile that pleased Tom's soul.

"Of course, she was an angel the whole time, get it, the picture was an angel for me" tom said as he disappeared in the back again.

He laughed as Tom returned with a brown box. "Kate always was a good girl Tom" he said but his mouth stayed open though as the eight inch delicate angel was taken out and Caitlyn Todd was reunited with him once more.

"Oh my god" was all he could stutter and Tom chuckled.

"Beautiful isn't she Tony?" he asked and Tony nodded unable to speak, his eyes firmly glued to the doll.

"How come you let her go?" Tom asked and Tony looked at him and his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh I apologize, it's not my place" Tom said quickly but Tony shook his head, this was what he was searching for, a person who was kind and would listen but not preach about his life.

"She was shot by a terrorist, we worked together under NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service and were after the man that ended up killing her" Tony said and Tom gave him a compassionate smile.

"God will care for her Tony, she has no fear now, I will pray for her tonight and for the man who killed her, I assume you brought him down" he said.

"Yeah the bastard is dead thank goodness" Tony's voice was ice and Tom gave him a displeasing look.

"Do not be so cold to him Tony, I'm sure the man had his problems too as everyone else, there is no hope for man if we do not learn to forgive man" Tom said and Tony looked at him with respect in his green eyes.

"I should introduce you to McGee; he's a writer, a good one I admit"

"I'd like that, I don't write or read much but he sounds like a good person if he is a friend of someone as kind as you are Tony"

"Right, anyway you did a great job on Kate, she looks just like I remembered her" Tony said looking at the angel again.

"I take great pride in my work Tony, I often have to stare at the angels photo to see who they are like but Kate, her eyes glisten when she smiles at a joke or if she's teasing a friend, she has a wonderful personality and is friendly but when faced with a decision can get serious and get the job done, am I correct?" Tom asked as he took the doll and played with her hair.

Tony smiled "She's all that Tom and yet so much more" he said and felt the silky midnight blue dress, her soft feathery wings and halo and then her glass face with the sparkling green eyes, she was perfect for any tree.

It was getting late Tony realized and Tom took the thirty dollars from Tony hands and the doll was placed into a bag. Before he left Tony turned and gave the old man a hug and to Tom's surprise when Tony let go and left there was a twenty in his shirt pocket.

Tony went back down the now deserted road and into his house. He took out the angel and looked at his tree and all its pretty ornaments when a knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?" he asked as he opened the door to find the slightly shivering Israeli who was carrying a large pot and a tray with a cover over it.

"I was making dinner and I realized I made enough for two, do you mind if we share Tony?" Ziva asked and Tony shook his head.

"Not at all Ms David, though I must wonder is this an accidental overdose of food preparation or is the little Mossad officer lonely?" Tony asked with a wry smile and Ziva gave him a teasing smile.

"Hey I'm offering you free dinner and you're fussing" she said and Tony threw his hands up in mock defeat.

"All right no needs to go kung fu on me with your crazy ninja skills" Tony said teasingly and Ziva thrust the food in his arms and turned him to the kitchen.

"Just go heat the food like a good little boy DiNozzo"

"Whatever you say Ms David"

Tony put the pot down on the stove and lifted the cover only to see emptiness. "Is this my punishment mommy because I am really hungry" Tony said and Ziva laughed.

"We have to make it silly, its called stew, now all you have to do is peel the potatoes and carrots I brought without hurting yourself" Ziva said

Tony gave her a wry look and snatched up the food, a bowl and peeler and cockily strolled to the table and a few minutes later had six perfectly peeled potatoes and carrots.

"I'm impressed; you learned how to cook while you had sex?" She asked and Tony stuck his tongue out.

"So adorable, now we add spices right, oregano, garlic, pepper stuff like that?"

"yeah, I cooked the pork and cut up the mushrooms so now we toss in the spice add all our ingredients and let it cook for forty-five minute"

"All right and while that is going we can watch the Bourne ultimatum, he's not as great as bond but the man does kick ass" Tony said and hurried off to find his DVD.

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony's childishness but walked over and sat next to him on the couch. Tony put an arm around her and Ziva leaned against him and closed her eyes. Tony looked down at the officer and grabbed a blanket that was resting behind them and covered them both.

He sighed as the movie came on and soon was lost in the action as Ziva snored on his shoulder. A timer made him jump and Ziva woke.

"Oh the stew is done, I'm sorry Tony I guess I fell asleep" Ziva apologized and Tony took her hand.

"Forget it Ziva, I'm glad you're here though, you made me feel better than I had in a week" Tony admitted and Ziva smiled.

"Good, you were beginning to annoy me, now let's eat my hairy butt"

Tony turned off the stove and using pot holders gently walked the steaming pot to the table and ladled out big bowlfuls of the wonderful smelling food and then poured out two glasses of wine.

"To wonderful friends and family we are blessed to have" Tony toasted and Ziva nodded and clinked his glass.

"Most of all may we always be happy Tony" she said and picked up her spoon and blew on the hot liquid before sipping it and smiling happily.

It was a half hour later that Ziva was taking out a tray of homemade cookies they decided to make from scratch. They had laughed as they covered themselves in flour right after. The kitchen floor was a mess but at that point Tony didn't care.

Just then as she closed the over door the doorbell rang. Tony shook his head and patted out the flour as music was then heard and voices were singing

"Silent Night, Holy Night

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon Virgin Mother and Child

Holy infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace"

"'McGee, what are you all doing here?" Tony asked as four smiling faces ended their song

"It's Christmas Tony, Abby, Sarah, Jimmy and I want to spend it with you, is Ziva with you?" Tim asked and Ziva came to the door.

"Happy Holidays Ziva" Tim greeted her and she nodded. "You too Tim, what's going on?"

"Were carolers Ziva, were going around singing traditional songs and you two should come" Abby said happily and after a few minutes of begging the two closed the door and the four walked in the snow sadly.

It was a minute later though that Tim felt a snowball on his coat and turned to be smacked in the face with another.

"You guys can't wait even two minutes, how cruel" Tony said holding another ball.

Abby gave him a wry look and picked up some snow and Tony ducked, the ball hit Ziva and knocked off her cap.

"Oh you're dead Abby" Ziva exclaimed and Abby screamed and a snowball war began.

It went on for an hour and then none wanted to sing anymore, they were too busy shivering so they said goodbye and Tim took Abby's hand while Sarah grabbed Palmers arm and the two couples disappeared after walking back to Tony's place.

"You guys I have towels and fresh cookies you know?" Tony said suddenly in a giving mood but Tim had other plans.

"So does Abby DiNozzo, I think we left them in her coffin right?" he asked with a teasing smile and Abby grinned.

"Sweet, see ya Tony, bye Ziva merry Christmas" Abby yelled and ran dragging Tim with her and Ziva chuckled.

"So why don't we watch another movie and enjoy the cookies?" Ziva asked and Tony nodded grateful she would stay longer.

They went under the door and Tony remembers the mistletoe he hung there and paused afraid to ask. Ziva noticed his pause and looked at the plant.

"That's the big kissing plant Ducky was going on and on about?" she asked and Tony nodded trying to hide his anxious look and Ziva shrugged and put her arms around him and kissed his lips.

Then she took his hand and walked in and first mopped the floor up as he cleaned the counters. Then she served the cookies and they sat back to watch the pirate movie Tony chose.

It was two hours later when the film ended Ziva left and kissed Tony's lips once more under the mistletoe.

"Good night Tony" she said and he waved and walked in to see the box still sitting on the floor and he suddenly remembers Kate's angel.

He placed her top of his tree and stared at it a few minutes. "Thank you Kate, I don't know how you did it but I know it was you that took me to Tom and gave me my happiness back" he said and stroked the angels hair once more before turning out the light and heading for bed.

The End

I hope you all enjoyed the better written tale and have a wonderful holiday whatever you may celebrate.

"So not bad for a Mossad officer Anthony?"ﾝ She asked teasingly and he blushed a little. For the highlighted part, use whatever terms you have Tony call her earlier.


	2. the shattering of two beating hearts

It was morning soon and Tony opened his eyes to the ringing of his house phone. He looked at the clock and saw ten am and grimaced. He then knew who was on the phone and picked up the extension on his dresser.

"Hey Abs, I'm sorry I'll be there soon" he said quickly and heard a huff. "You better be DiNozzo, were a family you know and we celebrate together, now get your butt down here" Abby shouted before hanging up.

Tony sighed and sat up before tossing off his covers and touching ice cold hardwood floor.

"Oh god probie was right, I need carpet" he whimpered and walked as fast as he could to his bathroom and started a hot shower.

He then ran back to his bedroom with a slipping towel feeling the chill, and grabbed some clothes. Tony ran to his kitchen glancing at the silent phone as though willing it to not ring. He popped a pastry in the toaster and then turned on his tree and looked up at Kate still sitting there glowing beautifully.

"Abs is right, were still a family even if were missing my sweet little sister" Tony muttered and heard a pop and turned off the tree once more. He unplugged it before carefully removing the angel from her perch and replacing it in the box.

"Time to get reacquainted with your family my angel" he murmured to the doll before closing the lid and hugging it close.

He grabbed his pop tart and left quickly just barely locking his door before his cell went off.

"Abby I'm leaving now I promise" he yelled and heard a gruff breathing and grimaced.

"DiNozzo do I sound like Abby, now get your ass over here she is driving me crazy" Gibbs yelled and Tony sighed again.

"Got it boss"

Tony arrived at the decked out Goths house in ten minutes flat. 'God for a girl who listens to only death metal she sure like Christmas" he said and sure enough there were lights all over with a few blow ups in front.

"Tony" he heard the familiar voice scream and was tackled in a fierce hug just as closed the door.

"Abby we saw each other last night, and I can't breathe" he shouted as his lungs were about to burst and as quickly as she grabbed him she let him go again.

"Sorry, but you know this is our first Christmas with our new director and our Israeli who is Jewish, she doesn't even celebrate and she is here Tony" Abby said with a big smile but Tony saw past that. He knew Abby had the biggest heart of all and was indeed welcoming their new team but was also trying to forget their old.

"Abs, your not alone, here I forgot to show you her last night" Tony sad quietly and stopped the jumpy Goth. He pulled out a camera and showed her his tree.

"Tony I know your" Abby said as he scrolled past the tree. "My tree yes but I have a new angel this year" Tony said and slipped his arm around her as McGee came out.

"Merry Christmas Tony, what are you looking at?" Tim asked and Tony waved to him.

"Show you inside, Merry Christmas Tim" Tony called and McGee turned back and the two followed.

"Hey wait, McGee can you hook this up to the TV?" Tony asked and handed Tim the camera.

"Yeah we have the same camera, I was just showing off my pictures of Sarah's fist Christmas" Tim said and Tony eyes went wide.

"Aww so I get to see baby Probie?" Tony asked with a huge smile and Tim rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that dumb, first of all were ten years apart" he said and Tony's grin fell. "Oh well I can still make fun of the twerp preteen" he said and Tim rolled his eyes again.

McGee turned on DiNozzo camera and looked at his tree and then stopped at the one before that. "Tony" he said, his voice quivering and Tony laid a hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"She's in the car Tim, but I want you to pull up the picture before I release her" Tony said and Tim nodded a tear threatening to fall on his cheek.

"Hey" Tony turned the man and laid both hands on his shoulder and waited till Tim looked into his eyes.

"Her body may be gone but her memory isn't, I have it right here" he said and Tim smiled and went back in with the camera.

"What the hell were you two lovebirds talking about for so long?" Gibbs growled and Tim smiled at him.

"Its Christmas boss be nice for once" Tim said but the glare from his sweet blue eyes unnerved him and he fumbled with the chords and got Tony's camera hooked up.

"Ummm guys" he called but no one listened and Abby let out a shrill whistle.

"Hey it's Christmas and our boys have something to share" she said and then sat on Gibbs lap.

"Go on Timmy, let's see DiNozzo horrible tree" Abby said and Tony who came back with the box hidden behind him glared at her.

"It's not a perfect tree but what's important is the stuff on it" he said and Jimmy tilted his head.

"It's crooked Tony, really crooked and fuzzy" he said and Tony felt an urge to head slap but didn't want to drop his box.

"Shut up Palmer, Elf lord please put it back one already" Tony muttered and Tim nodded and the whole room went silent.

"That's Kate right? God you're a horrible photographer" Jimmy said and Tony placed the box down this time and head slapped him.

"Shut up Palmer" he said and Jimmy smiled.

"Tell me you at least brought the doll and not just its horrible picture, Palmer is right you are bad" Gibbs said and Tony frowned.

"Yeah I have her boss" he said and trend around. He lifted the doll out of its box as Ziva came out with cookies and brownies and they collided.

The doll fell before anyone could react and smashed on Abby's hardwood floor and Tony stood stunned.

"Tony, I'm so sorry" Ziva said and touched his shoulder but he pushed her away and walked to the door pulled it open and ran down the street ignoring his car and friends.

Tim went and touched the broken doll. "Abby find some really strong glue, I'll be back" he said and grabbed his coat and was followed.

"We'll go together Tim, I know what he is going thorough too" Gibbs said and Tim nodded.

"Tell him I'm really sorry Tim" Ziva said and Tim turned and hugged her.

"It's not your fault Ziva, were all trying to move on and Tony is just taking the longest" he whispered to her and Ziva hugged back.

"Just find him before he does something crazy" she whispered back and Tim nodded.

"McGee lets go already" Gibbs yelled honking his horn and McGee hurried off.

"Oh dear, Mr. Palmer lets carry her to the table, I always did like puzzles you know, I remember one year when I was nine and my mother and I were trapped in this library and they gave me these puzzles" Ducky said rambling on and Abby closed the door.

"Ziva, don't let it get to you" she said but offered no hug or anything and Ziva wondered if she really was part of the team as Jen touched her shoulder.

"You belong Ziva, I'll make sure of it" she whispered and Ziva nodded.

Tony meanwhile just ran till he slipped on some ice and slid his ankle twisting unnaturally as McGee and Gibbs caught up.

Tony couldn't stand and he slipped again and hit his head on the sidewalk and blacked out before the men could grab him.


	3. Time has run out Tony DiNozzo

Tony woke in the hospital a few hours later to only one guest.

"It's about time sleeping beauty, going to run off again and get hurt?" Gibbs asked as he stood up from his chair and stretched before going over to his agent. Tony shook his head and winced.

"I hate hospitals, wonder what Kate would say" Tony muttered and Gibbs took a deep breath and Tony looked at him strangely.

"What! Don't tell me I shouldn't miss her Gibbs because I know you do" Tony shouted and Gibbs exhaled.

"No DiNozzo I miss her you don't, you're obsessed with her coming back when she can't and now you're taking it out on Ziva" Gibbs said and Tony sighed.

"You sound like my father, I'm not a child Jethro but Kate should mean a lot to me shouldn't she?" he asked and Gibbs sighed.

"Tony, why did you bring that angel there when you knew Ziva would be there, were you trying to tell her to leave our team?" Gibbs asked and Tony finally understood.

"That was a mistake, I know she broke it on accident but still I hate her for it, Ziva was his control officer and he killed Kate boss" Tony said and Gibbs nodded.

"Ari is a bastard and maybe it would be different had I killed him but" Gibbs said and Tony stopped him.

"Wait you let her kill him? Is that why she's on our team?" he shouted and Gibbs gripped his shoulder and bent to whisper in his ear.

"They were siblings DiNozzo, Ari had me cornered in my basement with the gun I store there and she shot him" he whispered and stood only to notice Tony took his gun as Ziva walked in.

"You" Tony shouted and Gibbs turned around. Ziva saw the gun, took a step forward and it went off and then there was silence.

"Gibbs, Tony he's not breathing" Ziva yelled as she fell to her knees trying to revive their fallen leader.

Tony just stared in shock for a moment till he found a little strength. He stood up, winced as his injured leg came down and dropped the gun in his hand just before falling in the darkness with only a seizure as his companion.

'Tony" he heard her scream but just continued to fall, there was another girl he wanted to see and he was almost positive he would soon had the nurses not called to try and get his heart started again.

'No' he moaned in his mind as he saw the white light and his angels face. If only he could outrun the shocks he felt go through his body, if only he had time. Time had run out though and Kate was gone once again.


	4. No more love till Death do us part

They were told the news when they got to the hospital and neither believed it at all.

Abby was pressing her nails into his hand as they were walking in the hospital again and he winced.

"Are you friends of Anthony DiNozzo?" A nurse asked as she was walking past them and the couple nodded.

"What's going on? Ziva said Gibbs was shot and Tony had a seizure. Who did it? How did he get in with a gun?" Abby shouted and Tim pulled his hand away and put it on her mouth.

"Hush" he whispered and the nurse sighed.

"Your friend Tony shot him, but Ms David says it was an accident" she said and Abby gasped before shouting again.

"Tim, make her stop! Tell her Tony is not like that, make her tell the truth" Abby shouted at the nurse. Tim lowered his hands and quickly grasped Abby's and squeezed them lovingly.

"Abs calm down, can you just tell us how their doing?" Tim asked and Abby opened her mouth but went quiet under Tim's glare. When the nurse left though, Abby spoke.

"Tim, Tony really loved her didn't he?" she asked in a small whisper and Tim nodded.

"I believe so Abs, come on" Tim whispered back and led her to a chair and sat, pulling her on top of him. "You and I both know they bickered a lot, but I dont know, maybe it was love" he said and Abby leaned on him.

"Tim, quit talking like your the newbie still, you mean a lot to the team" she scolded and Tim laughed.

"Ziva is going to ruin it. She'll make him forget. Tim can't we get rid of her?" Abby asked just as the sad looking Israeli walked up. Tim saw her and grimaced and Abby turned and blushed.

"Ziva" she said and Ziva turned and jogged down the hallway.

"I didn't really mean it Tim, its so hard getting over the loss of my best friend" Abby said looking back at Tim who glared at her. Tim dropped his scolding look and hugged her.

"Sorry beautiful, I miss her as well but we're not to judge the human race, but make peace with it" he said and Abby giggled.

"You spend a lot of time with Ducky recently?" she asked with a smile. Tim smiled back at her.

"You know what I mean." Tim said and then sighed before nudging Abby off him. "I'll be back. You wait here for the good doctor" Tim said after a few seconds and reluctantly Abby stood up.

Tim walked down the hall where Ziva had gone but once he was positive he was out of Abby's sight he went to the elevator to Tony's new room where the agent smiled at him.

"Probie? You actually came Timmy, I'm shocked" Tony called weakly and Tim narrowed his eyes.

"Stop being an ass already DiNozzo, she's gone and now Ziva may leave as well. Abby just asked me to get rid of her and she heard it and took off." Tiom said and Tony sighed.

It's your fault you know!" Tim said after a few seconds and Tony jumped slightly at the second voice followed by the cold steely glare..

"Forget it Tim, I can't leave at least not like this" Ziva said walking inside. She stopped next to McGee and looked at him.

You should know this though, Ari was my brother and I killed him, now I need to finish myself off and join him" she said and before Tim could process her words she lifted a concealed knife and slit her throat.

Tony screamed as the Israeli fell to the floor, then all he felt was darkness. 


	5. the end

Tony screamed and Tim shot in the room and Tony panted as nurses pushed past McGee. Tony beckoned the agent close and grabbed his collar and stared dangerously at him.

"Find her now, its all her fault, make her pay probie" he spit and Tim nodded.

"Sure Tony, this isnt going to bring back Kate, and Gibbs is still in ICU but sure I'll go yell at the one person who already feels like crap" Tim said and Tony glared at him.

"What the fuck did Abby do?" he asked and Tim smiled.

"Only what you would have, she asked me to rid her also so you know what, I'll just go and move away somewhere with her if she's hated so badly" Tim said and Tony shook his head.

"Probie, Tim, please help me, I dont want Ziva to leave or die or anything but we, we had fun, I'm not supposed to, not with her gone, it damn aint fair Tim" Tony murmured tears pouring down his cheeks and he gasped for air and the nurses knelt over Tony with an oxygen mask and Tim grasped his hand.

"Tony, we all miss her but we gotta move on, I was actually happy when I saw you laugh, even if I was jealous" Tim muttered as Tony was able to talk again. He pulled the younger agent down to whisper as he hugged him.

"find her for me Tim" he said and the door creaked.

"No need Tony, I apologize for making you feel guilty, I did have fun playing your wife though but I wont press our relationship" Ziva said and Tony smiled and she walked forward and fell in his embrace.

"Now don't make me tell you rule 12 again DiNozzo, first you marry Kate and now your holding Ziva" Gibbs said holding a cane in one hand weakly and Tim grabbed him and helped him to stand.

"Married?" Ziva exclaimed and Tony shrugged.

"I love you sweetie, care to be a stepmom now?" he asked as Ducky carried in a sweet eight month old and Ziva gave him a wry look.

The End

(so theres a happy ending, sequel?) 


End file.
